Who Killed Mr. Winner?
by Mystic Dreamer
Summary: I wrote this crappy thing for school. Its short but read anyways! I guess I'm just experincing reviewal withdrawal. Quatre is dead, and Duo has to figure out who killed him. Review and write who you think it is!


Detective Duo Maxwell placed the phone back on it's hanger and sighed. Heero Yuy, NYPD's chief of police and Duo's boss had called him to investigate the murder of one Quatre Rebarba Winner. Winner, a rich CEO os Sony Enterprises was found poisoned and dead in his home the night of his return from Japan.  
  
Duo picked up a file off his desk that contained the crucial facts surrounding Winner and his murder and read through the list outloud.  
  
" Age: 29. Social Status: Withdrawn. Family: single, no heir, no relatives. Estimate worth: 30 million dollars. Closest Associates: Wufei Chang and Relena Peacecraft."  
  
Duo's office door opened and Heero Yuy stepped in, closing the door behind him.  
  
" Maxwell, I'm going to go get a cup of coffee. Do you want to join me?"  
  
" Yes, why not? I'll be right down."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Duo kept his eyes on his coffee, his eyebrows knitted together in concentration.  
  
' Who would want to kill Quatre Winner?' He thought. Heero sat in front of him in the small cafe table watching him think.  
  
" Do you have any idea who could have done it?"  
  
Duo shrugged. " He runs a very successful company, there could be hundreds of possible suspects. But what has my attention now are his closest business partners."  
  
" Why do you think that?"  
  
" He was poisoned. That means that he was comfortable with whomever was with him last to handle his food and water.Who was the last one seen with him?"  
  
Heero snorted. " Thats impossible to figure out, the night he was poisoned he had a party to celebrate his return with hundreds of delegates from other companies. He could have eatten or drank something from tons of people."  
  
Duo sighed and stood up. " Alright then, I have to start from the begining. I'm off to interview the two most likely suspects. Thanks for the coffee."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
" Mr. Chang, may I ask you some questions regarding Mr. Winner's death?"  
  
The said Wufei Chang peered at Detective Maxwell from behind his front door and hesitantly let him in and gestured to him to sit in the livingroom.  
  
As Duo sat down, he could tell Mr. Chang was in a hurry and restless.  
  
" Hurry up." Mr. Chang spat out.  
  
" Why so nervous Mr. Chang? Anyways, on to other matters. It is rumoured that you, a Ms. Peacecraft and Mr. Winner had a slight disagreement over the issue of how the profits of a business venture would be divided, is that right?"  
  
" That is right. I currently own a line of Martial Arts schools all across the country and I wanted to expand into other neighboring countries but I would need Winner's promised charity. Until we had a sort of delay in the way the profit would be used, we then argued and separated ties."  
  
The detective nodded and proceeded. " You were invited to Mr. Winner's return celebration, correct?"  
  
" Yes, he also invited Ms. Peacecraft. It seems that he wanted a reconciliation. too bad that he wasnt able to do that."  
  
" You know that you are suspected of poisoning Mr. Winner........"  
  
Wufei Chang smirked. " Boy, Winner isnt my only line of help. I have quite a number of others who would support my business, Mr. Trowa Barton for example. I wouldnt go and make a mess of things and kill someone."  
  
Detective Duo Maxwell then stood. " Thank you kindly Mr. Chang. I will keep in touch with you over the next few days."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
" Mr.Maxwell I presume?"  
  
Duo started. " How did you know?"  
  
Ms. Peacecraft smiled and twirled in her leather chair and faced him. " Your reputation and expertise reaches the ears of those from even the outskirts of the city. I'm honored.Please sit."  
  
At once, Duo started asking questions." M'am, You've heard of Quatre Winner's death I suppose?"  
  
" Yes,but thats about all I heard.Poor soul, such a young life and with so much potential."  
  
" I agree. But M'am, did you attend the last party held my him?If so, did he seem distressed?"  
  
She smiled and leaned back in her chair." I couldnt resist and not go. He DID seem stressed that night, but then again, all us business people are stressed most of the time."  
  
" Did you offer him something to relax him?" Duo asked almost hurriedly.  
  
" I gave him advice and a smile. I did pass along some water to him from Mr.Chang, but then again I dont remeber it clearly. Maybe, maybe not."  
  
Duo stood and started to walk around Peacecraft's office, looking at the numerous degress and awards.  
  
" Not to offend you in you own office, but you are suspected of Mr. Winner's murder. Are you aware?"  
  
He felt more than saw her face turn into a scowl. " Oh really? What a shame. I dont know how anyone could accuse me of poisoning one of my dearest partners." She rose and walked over to a small liquor cabinet. " Would you like a drink?"  
  
He narrowed his eyes for the slightest of moments." Not at this time, thank you. I must go and review my files. Good day."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Back at his office, Duo was grueling over the old facts and tried to figure the mystery out. His memory returned to the meetings with Chang and Peacecraft, nothing seemed out of the ordinary until......  
  
" Heero! Call for back up! I figured out who Killed Mr. Winner!" 


End file.
